Sincericidio
by Akalevy
Summary: Levi y Farlan se conocieron hace un año a través de una Web de citas, sin más pretensión que la de un desahogo físico sin ataduras. Sin embargo, las cosas comienzan a complicarse después de un año y Farlan intentará dar un paso más en la relación. ¿Podrán salvar sus diferencias, o se romperá para siempre el vínculo que los une? Farlan x Levi (R18)


**A/N: Este fic es un One-Shot que le debía desde hacía tiempo a Luna de Acero por su cumpleaños, un poco más y lo junto con el próximo, disculpa por eso. Aunque es una temática cliché espero que te guste, amiga.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Farlan se despertó desorientado, mareado y con el cuerpo tiritando. Tanteó por encima de las sábanas hasta rozar con sus dedos una cálida piel a la que se acercó sin dudarlo. El sol se colaba por las rendijas de su persiana y una luz anaranjada se proyectaba sobre los tatuajes del hombro de su acompañante, que yacía dándole la espalda.

El rubio pasó una mano por el abdomen del otro y juntó sus cuerpos desnudos abrazándolo por la espalda, recordando a duras penas los eventos de la noche anterior, mientras reconstruía el apasionado encuentro con los retazos que no estaban empañados del fuerte licor que tomó durante la noche. Suspiró sobre la nuca de ese hombre y se incorporó lo suficiente para observar su rostro aún adormecido.

Una media sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del rubio, mientras contemplaba con ternura a ese chico que lo volvía loco en más de un sentido. Apartó con delicadeza los mechones oscuros que cubrían sus párpados, dejando a la vista el rapado que no se cansaba de acariciar. Se inclinó aún más sobre ese cuerpo tonificado y comenzó a besar con delicadeza los tatuajes del hombro, descendiendo por el brazo todo lo que le permitió la sábana. Arrimó su cuerpo aún más y estrechó su abrazo arrancándole una protesta al otro.

Apartó la sábana para contemplar una vez más el cuerpo de Levi. Trazó los tatuajes con sus dedos, considerando que eran perfectos, tal y como la pálida piel sobre la que estaban grabados. Su boca descendió para continuar su tarea, buscando acariciar el cuello de Levi hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde pendían tres pequeñas argollas.

El más bajo se removió, liberando un gruñido y entreabriendo sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Buenos días —murmuró Farlan, buscando un poco más de fricción contra su cuerpo.

Levi se desperezó y giró la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Te dejé con ganas?

Farlan negó con la cabeza y despegó los labios lo justo para murmurar sobre su piel.

—No, estuviste genial. Siempre te tengo ganas.

Levi resopló burlón y adoptó su postura anterior, haciendo como que ignoraba las atenciones del otro. Farlan volvió a atacar su cuello con más insistencia, sabiendo que era el punto débil del más bajo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Levi mientras alargaba la mano para intentar alcanzar su móvil.

Farlan suspiró y detuvo sus besos para alcanzarle el dispositivo. Nada más encender la pantalla, el más bajo soltó una retahíla de palabrotas. Apartó con poca delicadeza el cuerpo de Farlan y se incorporó de un salto para buscar su ropa. El rubio apoyó su peso sobre un codo, observando a su amante trastabillar mientras se colocaba los vaqueros.

—Pensé que te quedarías conmigo hoy —murmuró sin ocultar su fastidio.

Levi consiguió encajarse sus botas negras y lo contempló con seriedad durante unos segundos.

—No empieces con esa mierda —contestó mientras se ponía la camiseta y rescataba su chaqueta de cuero de detrás del escritorio.

Farlan frunció los labios y con un movimiento se sentó en el borde de la cama. Contempló a su amante mientras intentaba poner cierto orden en la habitación y en sus bolsillos. Levi era un tipo bastante curioso, con su atuendo de rockero de los ochenta, sus tatuajes y ese corte de pelo tan característico que llevaba despeinado en varias direcciones por culpa de los restos del fijador. Aquella mañana llevaba además las uñas pintadas de negro, restos de delineador en los ojos y una pulsera de plata donde enganchaba la púa de su guitarra. Sabía que se dedicaba a dar pequeños conciertos en bares, que su grupo de rock se llamaba No Name y que le había prohibido expresamente que fuera a verlo a alguno de sus conciertos.

No sabía por qué, pero tras un año de encuentros apasionados Levi aún continuaba siendo hermético con ciertos aspectos de su vida. En un principio había estado de acuerdo con esa distancia, con esa frialdad. No esperaba otra cosa de alguien a quien había conocido a través de una web de citas y con quien se había acostado en su segundo encuentro.

No obstante, con el paso de los meses sus sentimientos por el músico habían cambiado. Él intentaba por todos los medios salvar esa barrera que los separaba, quería conocer en profundidad al chico con el que compartía tanta intimidad. Quería abrirse, dejarle claro que para él no había nadie más en su vida desde hacía un tiempo. Le hablaba de su trabajo como arquitecto, de sus inquietudes, sus proyectos de futuro, su familia. Incluso llevaban un tiempo haciéndolo en el piso donde vivía de alquiler, evitando los hoteles donde se veían en un principio.

Farlan estaba decidido a demostrarle que podían ser algo más, sin embargo, Levi se limitaba a vestirse apresuradamente después de sus encuentros y a marcharse con la excusa de que tenía que ensayar. Farlan ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser el único hombre con el que se acostaba, puede que incluso también hubiera alguna mujer, el mero hecho de pensarlo le provocaba un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Al menos aquella noche se había quedado a dormir, pero se debía a que había caído rendido después del sexo. De haber tenido más energía, se habría marchado como siempre.

—Es sábado.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba molesto por algo.

—Algunos trabajamos más los fines de semana.

El rubio suspiró una vez más y alargó el brazo para agarrar el extremo de la cazadora del músico.

—Quédate —le rogó—. Al menos come algo antes de marcharte, puedo encargar lo que te apetezca.

Levi se volteó en su dirección con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Farlan, no. No me voy a quedar a comer, ni hoy, ni ningún día. —Su rostro se relajó cuando por fin localizó su cartera y se agachó para poder guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Deja de empeñarte en complicar las cosas, estamos bien así.

El rubio resopló, dejando patente su disgusto.

—Tú estás bien así —puntualizó—. Es que no lo entiendo, Levi.

El otro se apoyó contra el escritorio repleto de bocetos de edificaciones y lo miró con esa máscara de impasibilidad que tanto sacaba de quicio al arquitecto.

—¿Qué mierda tienes que entender?

—¡Esto! —contestó Farlan abriendo sus brazos—. ¿Por qué nunca puedes quedarte? ¿Por qué solo podemos vernos de madrugada, tomar unas copas y follar? Llevamos un año así, joder, ni siquiera creo que lo hayamos hecho estando sobrios.

Levi compuso una expresión tediosa y desvió la mirada hacia la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con la actitud de un crío que es sermoneado por una madre.

—Si te aburres de follar conmigo…

—¡Sabes que no es eso!

—Podemos prescindir de las copas. —Clavó en él sus ojos grises—. Pensé que con eso te soltabas más.

Farlan se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinando su cabello rubio ceniza, intentando ganar tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ese no era el derrotero que quería que tomara la conversación. Se incorporó, ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su piel desnuda y se percató de que Levi se tensaba con su cercanía.

—Si solo quieres sexo, ¿por qué contestas mis mensajes? ¿Por qué parece que trato con una persona a través del móvil y con otra cuando te tengo delante? Mírame.

Levi tomó una bocanada de aire y lo miró con seriedad.

—No puede ser.

Farlan parpadeó confuso.

—¿Por qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienes mujer e hijos? ¿Odias las relaciones? ¿Tomas drogas? Joder, tú lo sabes todo de mí.

Su voz se quebró y retrocedió unos pasos. Tenía una resaca terrible y no quería tratar el tema con esa exigencia, no quería acorralar a Levi y que el otro huyera para siempre de su lado.

—No estoy casado —contestó Levi con voz monótona—. No tengo hijos. No me drogo, incluso bebo menos que tú.

Farlan torció el gesto y se sentó de nuevo en la cama para cubrirse con la sábana.

—¿Estás con más gente? —aventuró el rubio sin estar seguro de querer la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Levi permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Descruzó sus brazos y se acercó a Farlan, inclinando su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas del rubio. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro y la mirada del músico se suavizó al contemplar de cerca esos iris azules.

—No puedo darte lo que quieres —murmuró—, hazme caso, es mejor así.

Farlan meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que me jode es eso, Levi —contestó apenado—. No me dices que solo me quieres por el sexo, solo das por sentado, solo tomas una decisión por los dos sin darme más explicaciones. Yo estoy loco por ti, ya lo sabes, al menos por lo poco de ti que me has dejado ver.

Levi entrecerró los ojos.

—Te cuento mi vida y ya no sé si te aburro con ella, no sé hasta qué punto te interesa, o si solo prefieres acción y a otra cosa.

—No digas eso, sabes que me gusta hablar contigo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó desesperado—. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo cara a cara? Sin copas, sin la pretensión de ir en seguida a la cama.

Levi apartó las manos de sus rodillas y se irguió adoptando una expresión más dura.

—Tengo prisa, Farlan —declaró antes de darse media vuelta—. Esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte. Tómalo, o mándame a la mierda de una vez.

El rubio tragó saliva, sobreponiéndose a la picazón que había comenzado a sentir en sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus propios pies, resignándose una vez más, sintiéndose derrotado por algo que no comprendía.

—Qué fácil es para ti —acusó antes de que Levi desapareciera por la puerta—. Todo es blanco o negro, o eso quieres aparentar. —Elevó la mirada—. Ojalá te pudieras quitar esa máscara conmigo.

Levi lo contempló en silencio unos segundos y se encogió de hombros antes de salir por la puerta.

—¡Quizás esta vez sí que te mando a la mierda! —vociferó Farlan.

Escuchó el sonoro portazo de la puerta principal de su apartamento y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, entristecido. Un lacerante dolor de cabeza le provocó nauseas y se incorporó para colocarse unos calzoncillos y una bata de invierno. Caminó hasta el baño, arrastrando los pies, y miró en el cajón donde guardaba las medicinas hasta dar con algo que le aliviara la resaca. El malestar corporal y su discusión con Levi lo habían puesto de mal humor y ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para continuar con los proyectos que había dejado a medias la noche anterior.

Aquella era la costumbre, se escribían a menudo por Whatssap, hablaban de cualquier tema, de noticias que les habían llamado la atención, de lugares que habían visitado, de trivialidades, de opiniones acerca de temas más trascendentales, incluso coqueteaban a menudo o hacían alguna referencia al encuentro anterior. Levi le había despertado mucho interés por su forma de ser, sin tapujos, con un punto de rebeldía pero sin llegar a ser un inconsciente. Aquel aspecto tan agresivo no concordaba con la cabeza tan bien amueblada que poseía y Farlan estaba fascinado con ello.

Mal hablado, con carácter fuerte y un gusto exagerado por la limpieza y el orden, pero con buen fondo, al menos hasta donde podía intuir tras esa máscara de tipo duro e impasible tras la que escondía una sensibilidad especial. Farlan lo sabía, se le daba muy bien leer a las personas, sabía que había algo más, algo que Levi se empeñaba en esconder del resto. Quizás solo lo sacara a la luz a través de su música, pero no había tenido el placer de saciar esa curiosidad.

Levi había llegado como un desahogo tras una dolorosa ruptura. Sin preguntas, sin exigencias, puro sexo desde el comienzo, un sexo maravilloso debía admitir. Sin embargo, el músico traía consigo otros encantos, una personalidad arrolladora que lo había ido cautivando poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta. Le fastidiaba sobremanera no ser capaz de llegar hasta él, no ser capaz de desentrañar ese misterio que era Levi Ackerman.

Se preparó un café bien cargado y unas tostadas. Se sentó en la soledad de su cocina y se quedó un buen rato mirando la silla vacía que tenía enfrente. Suspiró desanimado y comprobó en su teléfono las últimas notificaciones. Por costumbre, acabó abriendo la conversación que mantenía con Levi y se dedicó a releer los últimos intercambios con ojo crítico. Levi tendía a ser más amable con él por escrito, deseándole suerte con sus proyectos, preguntándole por su jornada, interesándose de forma genuina por su vida. ¿Por qué daba al traste con todo eso cuando se encontraban cara a cara?

Era un hecho que se gustaban, que habían creado un vínculo profundo. Farlan negó con la cabeza y lanzó el móvil sobre la mesa con fastidio. Siempre solía desearle un buen día después de sus encuentros nocturnos, pero estaba cansado de sentir que se habían estancado, que por mucho que remara aquello no parecía evolucionar hacia ninguna dirección concreta.

Quizás Levi tenía algún problema grave, una doble vida, una deuda impagable, una enfermedad terminal. A menudo se imaginaba los escenarios más desalentadores y su preocupación por el bienestar del músico aumentaba con cada uno de ellos. No podía evitarlo, le había contado más cosas que a sus amigos convencionales, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Tan cálido y frío al mismo tiempo, una paradoja que suponía un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. ¿Debía resignarse? ¿Dejar de verse con él? Estaba preparado para una relación, sus heridas habían cicatrizado, pero la persona a la que anhelaba se empeñaba en levantar un muro insalvable entre los dos.

Farlan no era un tipo problemático, comprendía que había personas que no deseaban relaciones serias, que solo buscaban sexo, sin ataduras, sin sentimientos románticos de por medio. El problema era que Levi lo confundía, ¿eran amigos? ¿follamigos? Los amigos también podían hacer otros planes, ¿no? Sentía que aquello era más complicado que una relación seria, por mucho que se empeñara el otro en afirmar que «así todo resultaba más sencillo».

—Una mierda, más sencillo —murmuró con voz ronca.

Sintió que su corazón pesaba más que de costumbre, que un nudo se había instalado en su reseca garganta, que ni todo el café del mundo conseguiría despejar esa niebla deprimente que embotaba sus sentidos. Estaba dolido, estaba desesperado, estaba enamorado.

En su mente se materializó la imagen de ese levi relajado, dormido plácidamente entre sus brazos, con ese haz de luz que se había colado tímidamente para interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo. Era como si aún pudiera degustar su piel, como si aún pudiera enterrar su nariz en su cuello para aspirar el aroma de su colonia. La noche anterior había estado entremezclado con olor a tabaco, a bar, a un ligero sudor que le resultó llamativo viniendo de alguien tan pulcro.

Intuía que había tenido mala noche, aunque Levi se lo hubiera guardado para sí mismo. Ni siquiera había pasado por casa para arreglarse, darse una ducha y quitarse el maquillaje. Lo había llamado cinco minutos antes de presentarse en su portal con una botella de Whisky y una mirada predatoria. Tras unas copas y un debate acerca de la vida extraterrestre, Levi se había lanzado a mordisquear su cuello con ansia. Había tomado el control, sin preguntarle como otras veces qué era lo que más le apetecía, había sido brusco, demandante.

Otra incógnita más, otro misterio que le arrebataba la tranquilidad. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Aquello era lo que más le dolía, que todo se resumiera a que Levi aún no confiaba en él lo suficiente.

Parpadeó, decidido a no dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos tan depresivos. Fregó su taza y se dirigió hacia su habitación, rescatando una camiseta que había quedado enganchada en el flexo de su escritorio y otras prendas que fue encontrándose esparcidas por el suelo. Hizo una pelota con las sábanas, tratando de ignorar el olor que había impregnado en ellas y que despertaba en él un sinfín de sensaciones contradictorias. Las metió en la lavadora junto con la ropa y abrió la ventana para ventilar la habitación.

En su escritorio había dejado algunos de los bocetos con los que pretendía trabajar durante el fin de semana. Era una modesta mesa de madera, donde apilaba documentos de vez en cuando. Su mesa de arquitecto, y los materiales con los que solía realizar maquetas, los tenía en otra habitación destinada en exclusiva para ello.

Su profesión lo ayudó a sobrellevar mejor la atmósfera deprimente que se había instalado en su apartamento. Consultó los planos del edificio que le habían encargado remodelar, una ampliación de un centro comercial para alojar quince nuevas tiendas y un parking que se conectara con el que ya contaba el edificio. La dificultad del proyecto radicaba en que disponía de demasiadas limitaciones al tratarse de una estructura ya montada. Quería que la nueva área tuviera un toque más moderno, pero necesitaba que quedara integrado con el resto. Dedicó horas a estudiar los materiales, a bocetar y a centrarse de forma minuciosa en las medidas. No fue consciente de las horas que estuvo enfrascado en su labor hasta que su estómago rugió molesto.

La luz que se proyectaba en la habitación ya no procedía del sol, sino de la antigua farola instalada debajo de su ventana. Farlan frunció el ceño y miró la hora, eran las nueve de la noche. Liberó un profundo suspiro y guardó todo el material, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de su zona de trabajo. Había perdido la mayor parte de la mañana durmiendo y el día había transcurrido demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Cuando pasó por delante de su habitación, distinguió la luz parpadeante de su móvil. Vaciló, pensando que podía tratarse de un mensaje de Levi, pero desechó la idea al recordar la discusión. Se dirigió pesaroso a la cocina y abrió la nevera, se había despistado a la hora de realizar la compra y nada de lo que tenía ante sus ojos le apetecía.

Optó por abrir el congelador y freír unas croquetas de bolsa del supermercado. Se restregó los ojos, enrojecidos tras tantas horas seguidas de trabajo, mezclado con el sueño nada reparador de la noche anterior. Comió en la cocina, en silencio, sin prisas, sin ninguna distracción a parte de sus pensamientos. Quizás se pondría una serie en el portátil antes de dormir, alguna que tuviera que ver con naves espaciales y seres de otros mundos.

Pensó en Levi una vez más.

Dejó el plato en el fregadero y se fue hasta su habitación. Encendió el portátil y buscó la última recomendación de su canal de series favorito, después se tumbó sobre la cama y agarró su teléfono con determinación.

 **Farlan:** Buena suerte con la actuación de hoy. Creo que es mejor que no hablemos en un tiempo, esto me está jodiendo, lo siento.

Una lágrima de deslizó por su mejilla y sorbió su nariz con rapidez. No quería continuar sufriendo, no quería sentir que se había encaprichado de un imposible, no quería agobiar al otro con exigencias que no tenían por qué corresponderle. Él había movido ficha y Levi le había hecho un jaque tras otro, había llegado el momento de dar por finalizada aquella partida.

 **Levi:** Ok.

 **Levi:** Cuídate, bicho.

Farlan tragó saliva al leer el apelativo que el otro le había puesto. Era otro de esos detalles, otro de esos gestos que le indicaban que él no era solo un cuerpo con el que desquitarse. Meneó la cabeza y puso el modo avión para que no lo molestaran más durante la noche. Se concentró en la serie, ambientada en la época victoriana y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo antes de pasar del tercer capítulo.

* * *

Transcurrieron tres semanas, veinte agónicos días en los que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar escribirse con el músico. Levi no le había vuelto a decir nada desde el último mensaje y era un hecho que agradecía y que lo afligía al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso era el único que tenía sed de conversación? ¿Era verdad que para Levi no significaba nada? El dolor no había hecho sino multiplicarse. Ahora era consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que se escribían a lo largo del día. Era como si estuviera intentando extirpar una pieza importante de su rutina, sin anestesia.

Por fortuna, disponía de un trabajo que lo absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo. Se había concentrado al máximo en el proyecto de la reforma del centro comercial y resultaba sorprendente lo mucho que había avanzado en esos días. Su jefe lo había halagado por los progresos y había aprobado la mayor parte de las sugerencias de diseño que le había presentado. Estaba a un paso de comenzar a trasladar los planos que había dibujado con ahínco del papel al ordenador, donde realizaría unos renders y fotomontajes que le permitirían hacer sus ideas más reales, más verosímiles.

Estiró su espalda y tomó asiento en su despacho con una taza de café recalentado en una mano. Un recuerdo lo atenazó al observarla y trató de asirla por el borde en lugar del asa, tal y como solía hacer Levi cuando se servía la bebida en su casa. Se la llevó a los labios y apenas pudo beber el contenido, su muñeca estaba sufriendo demasiado en aquella posición, ¿cómo lo hacía?

Unas gotas resbalaron por su barbilla hasta manchar su corbata y Farlan maldijo en voz baja mientras trataba de arreglar el desastre. Se sintió bastante estúpido, no solo por intentar imitar a Levi, sino por no ser capaz de sacarlo de sus pensamientos ni siquiera en la oficina. Se reprendió a sí mismo y trató de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía delante.

Su teléfono vibró sucesivas veces pero decidió ignorarlo pensando que se trataría de su prima Isabel, con la que había estado quedando los últimos días para distraerse un poco. Era la única a la que le había contado su historia con Levi, incluyendo la repentina decisión que había tomado de dar por finalizada aquella relación. Ella había insistido en que lo que necesitaba era salir más, tomarse algo con los amigos en un bar y dejar de trabajar a destajo durante los fines de semana.

 **Isabel:** Far, necesito que me confirmes si vas a venir esta noche.

Cuatro llamadas perdidas y un mensaje que lo dejó confuso. ¿Esa noche? ¿Se había perdido algo? Ascendió un poco más en la conversación, hacia unos mensajes a los que no había prestado demasiada atención. Isabel le comentaba que su mejor amiga iba a inaugurar un nuevo garito y que estaban todos invitados al evento. Lo único que le había dicho era que habría descuento en la bebida, espectáculos y más sorpresas.

El arquitecto frunció el ceño, no tenía ganas de meterse en ese ambiente lleno de gente. Por otra parte, comprendía que necesitaba salir a tomar el aire.

 **Farlan:** Hora y dirección.

Envió el mensaje reticente, pensando en una posible excusa en el caso de que la desidia lo dejara empotrado en el cómodo sofá de su apartamento. Se terminó su café y prosiguió a continuar con la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía por delante. Fue el último en marcharse de la oficina, como era costumbre, y condujo apresurado hasta su casa para poder ducharse y arreglarse a tiempo.

Se colocó unos pitillos negros que aún no había tenido ocasión de estrenar, unos botines y una camisa con tonos grises. Rebuscó en su armario hasta dar con un abrigo que le daba un toque más sofisticado y guardó los guantes en uno de los bolsillos. Echó una última ojeada a su aspecto en el espejo y trató de componer una expresión más optimista. Sentía que nada bueno podía resultar de forzarse a salir de aquella manera, pero Isabel le había insistido mucho y estaba ilusionada, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Llamó a un taxi y en menos de veinte minutos se bajó en la calle que le había indicado su prima. Anduvo un poco desorientado en un principio, hasta que distinguió el reluciente letrero enmarcado por globos verdes.

Se adentró en el local, adornado al más puro estilo irlandés. Las paredes estaban revestidas por un relieve que imitaba los ladrillos de una edificación, había algunas columnas llenas de cuadros y motivos que hacían recordar al St. Patricks Day. Detrás de la barra, se erguía un imponente estante lleno de botellines de cerveza traída de variados rincones del mundo. Por todo el local habían esparcidas mesas circulares con taburetes altos y otras más bajas con folletos que ofertaban platos combinados.

Paseó su mirada hasta centrarse en la pared del fondo, donde habían dispuesto una plataforma a modo de escenario. Había una batería y soportes para guitarra, además de un pie para un micrófono. Por el momento, no había rastro de músicos, tan solo un muchacho joven que ultimaba los detalles técnicos del sonido.

Una melena rojiza chocó contra su pecho y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

—¡Has venido! —gritó emocionada Isabel.

Él le sonrió con calidez y tironeó de una de sus coletas, sabiendo que con eso la molestaría.

—¡Quieto! —se quejó—. Ven, te voy a presentar a Hitch.

Isabel lo guió hacia la barra y llamó a su amiga, que salió de una cámara donde conservaban cervezas más exquisitas a baja temperatura.

—Este es mi primo, Farlan.

Hitch le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática. Tenía un rostro atractivo y se notaba que sabía sacarse partido con el maquillaje. Llevaba un corte asimétrico en el cabello y un corset bastante revelador, sin duda aquella vestimenta también formaba parte del marketing de la inauguración.

—Espérame aquí —le indicó Isabel—. Tengo que ayudar a ubicar a la gente.

Farlan asintió, no era como si no supiera cuidarse solo en un bar. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia la barra, vio que Hitch le extendía una jarra de espumosa cerveza negra.

—A esta invita la casa —dijo ella tras guiñarle un ojo.

Farlan elevó la jarra en un gesto de agradecimiento y entrecerró los ojos cuando el oscuro líquido descendió por su garganta. Aquella cerveza era lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo. Observó a Hitch mientras rellenaba otras dos jarras similares y se las extendía a dos chicos bastante jóvenes, uno de ellos parecía que se había cortado el flequillo a hachazos.

—Oh, ha venido Marlo. —comentó Isabel a su izquierda—. Ven, vamos a buscar una mesa.

Un DJ ocupó el escenario con su mesa de mezclas y el ambiente cobró vida conforme llegaban nuevos clientes. Hitch trabajaba sin descanso detrás de la barra y el tal Marlo se había arremangado para ayudarla. Otros dos camareros paseaban bandejas cargadas de jarras de cerveza y copas de otros licores, mientras retiraban las que iban quedando vacías.

Farlan apoyó su segunda bebida sobre la superficie rugosa de madera. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para degustar aquella exquisitez. No pretendía emborracharse aquella noche, quería disfrutar, desconectar del trabajo y de sus sentimientos. Agradeció que Isabel se hubiera empeñado tanto en sacarlo de casa.

Hitch agitó con energía una campana desde la barra, acallando el murmullo de los clientes. Farlan se percató de que el DJ ya estaba guardando su equipo y que el mismo muchacho que había estado montando los altavoces ahora desenrollaba una pantalla de proyección que escondía el escenario.

—¡Hora del trivial!

Farlan se echó a reír cuando le depositaron una hoja con casillas en blanco. Hitch utilizó un megáfono para explicar las normas del juego y pronto comenzaron a proyectarse en la pantalla una sucesión de preguntas. Algunas de ellas estaban relacionadas con la música, donde había que adivinar los nombres de los cantantes con solo escuchar un fragmento de la canción, otras hacían referencia a temas más culturales. Farlan estaba muerto de risa para cuando el juego tocó a su fin.

—No te rías, Farlan, que las respuestas se leen en voz alta. Vamos a quedar como unos incultos.

El rubio se rió aún más al ver el sofoco de su prima.

La mesa ganadora estaba compuesta por Marlo y unos amigos, a los cuales se les invitó a una ronda de bebidas totalmente gratuita. Farlan le hizo un gesto a la camarera para pedir una tercera y última ronda, la sonrisa aún no había abandonado su rostro cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz amplificada de Hitch.

—Quiero que le den un cálido aplauso a la banda que viene a actuar esta noche, ¡No Name!

La sangre se le heló en las venas en ese preciso instante y la pantalla de proyección se desenrolló para dar paso a los músicos, posicionados en el escenario.

—Hange, gracias por esto, os lo pagaré algún día.

La mujer que tocaba el bajo hizo un gesto en dirección a Hitch.

Farlan tragó saliva cuando contempló en toda su gloria al vocalista. Ahí estaba él, con su pelo estilizado, sus vaqueros rotos, sus tatuajes bañados de luces de colores y aquella mirada tan penetrante retocada con delineador. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante y el tiempo se detuvo, producto del embrujo de aquella conexión tan íntima. No habían voces de fondo, ni aplausos, ni jarras restallando contra las mesas. No había un solo detalle, ni siquiera la cerveza que le depositaron delante, que fuera capaz de devolverlo a la realidad.

Levi no dejó de mirarlo mientras extraía la púa de su pulsera de plata. Con el primer acorde sobrevino un griterío de entusiasmo y Farlan sintió el impulso de ponerse en pie para mandarlos a todos a callar. Su mesa era de las más cercanas al escenario y aún así no quería perderse detalle, ni siquiera osaba parpadear.

La voz rasgada de Levi lo envolvió como si acabara de ser engullido por una ola. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que cada sílaba le inyectaba una dosis de melancolía en las venas. El vello de sus brazos se erizó y sintió un cosquilleo a la altura de la nuca. Era puro sentimiento, una voz desgarrada que nacía desde ese rincón que tanto atesoraba el cantante, desde ese ser visceral que salía de su prisión para gritar a los cuatro vientos las palabras que estrangulaba la lógica. Farlan contenía la respiración en los silencios e hiperventilaba con los solos de guitarra y las notas sostenidas de Levi. Una canción tras otra, sintió cómo le transmitía esa energía de la que hacía gala en el escenario, provocándole escalofríos con esas maravillosas cuerdas vocales.

De repente, las luces se atenuaron y Farlan temió que aquello marcara el final de la actuación. Fue consciente entonces de la jarra de cerveza caliente que ni siquiera había probado y de que Isabel lo había dejado a solas en la mesa en algún momento. Levi llevó ambas manos al micrófono y su mirada recorrió los rostros de los congregados hasta posarse de nuevo en los de Farlan.

—Esta es para ti, bicho —dijo sin tapujos.

La melodía de la canción rompía por completo con el estilo al que los había acostumbrado hasta ese momento. No importaba que hubiera interpretado dos baladas, aquello distaba bastante de lo anterior y a Farlan le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos.

Levi cerró los ojos, cantando como si se hallara en medio de un trance, liberando por completo sus sentimientos, desparramándolos en cada acorde, en cada letra.

 _No, no, no lo voy decir_  
 _Si me lo pides tanto_  
 _No voy a hacerlo por ti_  
 _No quiero darte tanto_

Farlan apretó uno de sus puños.

 _S_ _ólo me sale a mí_  
 _Nunca lo dije en alto_  
 _Pero basta de fingir_

Levi lo hipnotizó con la mirada.

 _Te quiero, te quiero_

 _Te quiero cuando me destrozas_  
 _Te quiero con indecisi_ _ón_  
 _Te quiero con las alas rotas_  
 _Aunque no haya explicación_  
 _Te quiero a reventar la boca_  
 _Te quiero aunque no vuelvas hoy_  
 _Te quiero como tantas cosas_  
 _Que no tienen solución_

Los ojos del arquitecto se humedecieron. Ahí estaba él, con su pelo estilizado, sus vaqueros rotos, sus tatuajes, su delineador y su alma al descubierto.

 _No, no, no te voy a mentir_  
 _Te va a salir barato_  
 _No voy a hacerte feliz_  
 _No puedo darte tanto_  
 _Quiero dejarlo as_ _í_  
 _Nunca lo dije en alto_  
 _Pero basta de fingir_

 _Te quiero, te quiero_

Suicidándose en cada estrofa.

 _Oh, te quiero cuando me destrozas_  
 _Te quiero con indecisi_ _ón_  
 _Te quiero con las alas rotas_  
 _Aunque no haya explicación_  
 _Te quiero a reventar la boca_  
 _Te quiero aunque no vuelvas hoy_  
 _Te quiero como tantas cosas_  
 _Que no tienen solución_

 _Oh_

 _Te quiero a reventar la boca_  
 _Te quiero aunque no vuelvas hoy_  
 _Te quiero como tantas cosas_  
 _Que no tienen soluci_ _ón_  
 _Que no tienen solución_

Los aplausos invadieron el local cuando el último acorde aún flotaba en el aire. Levi hizo una reverencia para despedirse, colocándose de nuevo la máscara de impasibilidad. Abandonó con rapidez el escenario junto con el resto de la banda. Farlan aún continuaba petrificado en el sitio, con todas y cada una de aquellas palabras clavadas en su corazón.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Sintió el brazo de Isabel en su hombro.

Farlan la miró de reojo y se incorporó de un salto, ignorando el estruendo del taburete contra el suelo. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta del local, tratando de esquivar las bandejas, los camareros y la multitud de clientes que se agolpaban unos con otros ralentizando su avance. Se agobió, tratando de llegar hasta la salida, sabiendo que solo tendría esa oportunidad.

La gélida brisa nocturna se le clavó en los pulmones. Miró en una dirección y después en otra, tratando de averiguar hacia qué callejón daba la puerta trasera del establecimiento. Avanzó primero en una dirección y después cambió de rumbo alargando las zancadas. Necesitaba llegar hasta él, necesitaba verlo.

El vehículo casi lo arrolla cuando giró el recodo, un Toyota con los cristales tintados y un característico estuche con forma de guitarra atado a la baca del techo. Farlan lanzó un grito desesperado, mientras extendía una de sus manos en un intento de detener lo imposible. El coche aceleró, encontrando todos los semáforos en verde y se perdió tras tomar la salida de una rotonda.

Farlan manoteó los bolsillos de su pantalón. La ansiedad hacía que le temblaran los dedos de las manos, no era capaz de localizar su móvil, lo había dejado en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y se giró para correr de nuevo hacia la puerta del bar. Se detuvo en seco cuando distinguió una figura de baja estatura apoyada contra la fachada, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el empedrado del callejón.

El rubio suspiró y se acercó con lentitud hacia el músico.

—Levi.

El aludido levantó la mirada, torciendo levemente la comisura de sus labios. Farlan ni siquiera esperó a que el otro le devolviera el saludo, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con la misma pasión con la que el otro lo había hecho vibrar con su canción. Levi le dejó hacer, entregándose a esas caricias, a ese abrazo, a esos labios que tanto había echado de menos.

Farlan se separó unos centímetros de su rostro y lo contempló mientras trataba de recuperar el resuello.

—Farlan —murmuró Levi aún con el rostro entre las frías manos del mayor—. Esto es lo que puedo darte, es lo único que sé hacer bien. Apenas llego a fin de mes, vivo de noche, entre garitos, lidio con borrachos y tengo un carácter de mierda. Tú tienes sueños, quieres construirte una casa, montar una empresa, viajar…

El arquitecto lo silenció deslizando un dedo sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con delicadeza.

—Lo que quiero es estar contigo.

Levi resopló incrédulo.

—No pasarán ni dos años y cambiarás de opinión. Es la historia de siempre, es mejor así.

Farlan negó y posó un casto beso en el cuello del más bajo.

—Te quiero con las alas rotas, aunque no haya explicación —murmuró en su oído.

Levi cerró los ojos y se aferró al cuerpo del otro en un intenso abrazo. Permanecieron así hasta que la humedad ambiental les caló los huesos. Farlan entró al local para recuperar su abrigo y cuando salió, Levi ya lo estaba esperando en el asiento trasero de un taxi.

Entraron al apartamento hechos una maraña de besos y caricias temblorosas. Chocaron contra las paredes del pasillo, tirando un cuadro al suelo, doblando la alfombra, dejando una estela de botas y abrigos a sus espaldas. Abrieron la puerta del dormitorio y Levi empujó a Farlan sobre la cama, subiéndose encima con renovadas ansias, besando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto mientras lo despojaba de su ropa. El arquitecto gimió cuando los labios del cantante aprisionaron su nuez y a duras penas consiguió encontrar su voz para detenerlo.

—Espera, Levi. —El otro se detuvo, fusionando su aliento con el suyo—. Déjame a mí hoy.

El músico se mordió el labio y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Farlan. Se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta y desabrochar sus pantalones y después se dejó caer al lado del otro, con la espalda sobre las sábanas limpias. Torció su rostro para aspirar el aroma a lavanda que despedían y sonrió cuando el rubio trepó para cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

Farlan se tomó su tiempo, recreándose en los tatuajes que surcaban el torso y el brazo de Levi. Descendió sus labios para repasar con ellos las líneas de unas alas que ascendían hasta las clavículas y después besó con delicadeza una clave de sol situada debajo de su oreja. Levi gimió suave cuando atendió ese punto, entreabrió sus labios y acompañó su recorrido con respiración agitada. Adoraba los besos de Farlan, las caricias que le brindaba por todo el cuerpo, la manera en la que lo miraba cuando se lo tomaba con calma. No tenía prisa, no quería sexo, quería que le hiciera el amor.

Con manos expertas, Farlan le sacó el resto de la ropa y acarició el interior de sus ingles con sus pulgares. Se acomodó, sentándose sobre sus piernas al tiempo que se inclinaba para dejar una línea de saliva entre el ombligo del músico y su objetivo.

Levi aspiró aire con brusquedad, anticipándose, disfrutando de la expresión pícara del rubio. Farlan no quiso hacerlo esperar más y deslizó los labios hasta cubrir la punta de su erección, succionando con avidez, saboreándola con su lengua. Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a regalarle esos sonidos tan eróticos, esa voz rasgada teñida de placer. Para Farlan no existía un sonido más perfecto en el mundo.

Abrió más su boca y la deslizó a lo largo del miembro, comprobando cómo sus atenciones hinchaban la sonrosada piel. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de las nalgas de Levi y elevó ligeramente su cuerpo, entregándose a un ritmo constante, observando de reojo las reacciones de su pareja. Levi aferró las sábanas con sus manos, elevando el tono de su voz, sin importarle las consecuencias. Soltó una de sus manos para enredarla entre los mechones ceniza de su amante, apartando el flequillo, guiando sus movimientos. Su abdomen subía y bajaba, acompañando la respiración errática que escapaba de sus labios. Farlan lo estaba conduciendo al borde de su cordura, sentía que se mareaba, que su cuerpo se volvía más ligero, que le absorbía la razón. Retorció los dedos de sus pies y arqueó levemente su espalda, su abdomen se endureció y balbuceó una advertencia.

Farlan aumentó el ritmo, impregnándolo todo con su saliva. Arañó la piel de las nalgas de Levi y enterró aún más su rostro entre sus piernas. Dejó que el otro se viniera en su boca y saboreó esa esencia tanto como el profundo gemido que la precedió. Un temblor sacudió las piernas del músico, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Farlan volvió a trepar encima suya para atacar uno de sus pezones, entreabriendo sus labios y derramando sobre ese botón el contenido de su boca.

—Cerdo —murmuró Levi con lascivia.

Farlan rió y rebuscó en el cajón de su mesa de noche hasta dar con un bote de lubricante. Levi aprovechó la ocasión para deslizar sus dedos por el torso del arquitecto, acariciando sus abdominales, buscando despertar con sus finos dedos aquel miembro. Farlan casi tira el bote al suelo ante la inesperada caricia y liberó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando los dedos del otro masajearon sus testículos.

Se apartó del cuerpo de Levi sin que este dejara de acariciarlo y se tumbó de lado enfrentando a su amante. Embadurnó sus dedos con el lubricante y deslizó su mano por la espalda de Levi, recorriéndola hasta llegar a la altura de sus nalgas, donde buscó el orificio para prepararlo con sus dedos. Durante unos minutos se dieron placer mutuamente, disfrutando de esos preliminares, regocijándose en los gemidos entremezclados. No querían acelerar las cosas, estaban decididos a exprimir hasta el último segundo de la experiencia.

Cuando Levi asintió. Farlan lo ayudó a acomodarse, colocándole boca abajo y elevando sus caderas. Agarró la caja de preservativos y se quedó petrificado al observar el interior. Ante la falta de acción, Levi giró su rostro con el ceño fruncido y contempló al arquitecto agitar la caja vacía entre sus dedos. Puso los ojos en blanco y contorsionó su cuerpo para arrebatársela de las manos, lanzándola al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Ni se te ocurra parar ahora —advirtió mientras se acomodaba de nuevo.

Farlan mordió su labio y colocó lubricante sobre su erección, masajeándola unos instantes antes de acercarla a la abertura del músico. Separó las nalgas con sus manos y contuvo la respiración mientras se introducía en su cálido interior. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto directo de sus pieles, deslizándose lentamente, rozando las paredes que se estrechaban a voluntad. Gimió una vez que estuvo del todo dentro y le dio un momento a Levi para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión antes de dar el primer golpe de cadera.

La calma, la delicadeza y el sosiego se perdieron en las frenéticas embestidas de sus caderas. Sus dedos se enterraron en la blanquecina piel, dejando surcos rojizos allá donde alcanzaba con ellas. El calor se apoderó de sus cuerpos, fuego, lujuria, deseo. Una película de sudor bañó sus pieles, relucientes bajo la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Levi deliraba, drogado por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Trató de ajustar sus movimientos al ritmo implacable que marcaba su amante, poseído por una pasión irrefrenable.

Farlan pasó su mano sobre el abdomen de Levi y tiró hacia atrás para que se incorporara. Continuó penetrándolo sin descanso, dejando que Levi apoyara su humedecida cabeza en su hombro, dejando que se rindiera del todo al placer que lo consumía por dentro. El cantante gimió con voz ahogada cuando tironeó de su pelo y un reguero de saliva se deslizó entre sus finos labios. Farlan lo silenció con un desesperado beso, sumándose a ese éxtasis, entregándose por completo a ese hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón.

Liberó un alarido con su última embestida y rodeó con su mano el cuello de Levi, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado. El músico no tardo en llegar a su segundo orgasmo y Farlan abrazó su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras ambos recobraban el aliento. Besó los omóplatos de Levi y su nuca con cariño, retomando de nuevo las caricias suaves, disculpándose a través del roce de sus dedos con la piel maltratada.

Levi giró su rostro y demandó esos labios con los suyos antes de separarse para recostarse sobre la cama. Farlan lo siguió y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, besando sus párpados, su nariz, su mandíbula.

—Te quiero —susurró el arquitecto sobre sus labios.

Levi sonrió en el beso y colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Farlan para mirarlo con devoción...

* * *

El humo que despedía el tuvo de escape lo hizo toser con violencia. Retrocedió unos pasos y agitó una mano delante de su rostro, como si de esa forma pudiera dispersar el contaminante. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el maletero del vehículo y agarró con firmeza el asa del estuche de su guitarra.

—A ver si arreglas esta mierda —dijo mientras dejaba caer la cubierta.

Hange asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla del conductor y lo miró a través del espejo.

—Cuando compongas algo que nos lleve a una gira mundial.

—Que te jodan, gafotas. Ya me he saturado contigo estos cinco días de festival.

—Te veo en una semana.

La castaña se despidió realizando un corte de mangas y Levi meneó la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia el final de la calle. Observó el reloj digital de una farmacia de guardia, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la llave del portal y subió los escalones sintiéndose fatigado. La guitarra le pesaba más que otras veces y los músculos de sus piernas estaban agarrotados tras el largo trayecto. Estiró su espalda cuando llegó al rellano del tercer piso y encendió la luz para poder ver con claridad la cerradura del apartamento.

Caminó a oscuras por el largo pasillo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el dormitorio sin siquiera detenerse en la cocina. Tenía hambre, pero el cansancio acumulado era más acuciante, deseaba derrumbarse sobre la cama y dormir hasta la noche siguiente.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio pero se detuvo al distinguir un haz de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta de al lado. Depositó su guitarra con delicadeza a un lado y accionó la manivela que daba al estudio. Torció el gesto al contemplar el caos que reinaba en la habitación, restos de madera, papel de periódico y multitud de planos esparcidos en una mesa central. Se acercó con sigilo hacia la mesa de arquitecto, donde estaba apoyado el cuerpo de Farlan, completamente dormido.

Lo zarandeó con delicadeza por uno de los hombros y unos iris enrojecidos le devolvieron la mirada.

—Me voy cinco días y armas este desastre.

El arquitecto parpadeó y lo encandiló con su sonrisa. Su espalda crujió cuando trató de incorporarse y Levi lo ayudó rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Avanzaron de forma torpe hasta el dormitorio, más dormidos que despiertos, y se dejaron caer sobre la cama sin molestarse en deshacerla. Farlan alcanzó una manta y ambos se acurrucaron debajo de la cálida tela. Sus brazos se buscaron, como hacían todas las noches.

Levi aceptó de buena gana el beso del rubio y suspiró contento contra la piel de su cuello.

—Ya lo terminé —murmuró Farlan con voz enronquecida.

—Mmm.

—No, en serio, ya lo terminé.

Levi entreabrió los ojos y lo miró confuso.

—El diseño de nuestra casa. Lo terminé.

Levi lo abrazó con más fuerza y retiró con cariño los mechones adheridos a la frente de su pareja.

—Descansa, bicho. Mañana me lo enseñas.

Farlan sonrió en la oscuridad y suspiró relajado disfrutando de la calidez de ese cuerpo que desde hacía siete años dormía junto al suyo. Lo continuaba amando, con sus alas rotas, sus noches ausentes, su mala lengua y sus días malhumorados… Aunque no hubiera explicación…

FIN

* * *

 **A/N: La canción se llama _Sincericidio,_ de Leiva. Gracias por leer. **


End file.
